Golf Ball
Golf Ball (or GB for short), also known as Golfball in Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points, is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB; along with being a minor antagonist in BFDI, and the main protagonist in IDFB. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in episode 9, she was placed on Another Name. Golf Ball is very devious and often manipulates people into doing what she says. She has been an enemy of Snowball since episode 3 when she called his brain small. Golf Ball had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with Tennis Ball and "Flower" out of seven. Golf Ball is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Golf Ball was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, with a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Golf Ball is commonly nicknamed as the "Bossy Bot" throughout the show. Appearance Golf Ball appears to be a golf ball with dimples, a type of ball used in the sport known as golf. Her main body is light gray, and her dimples and shading are slightly darker light gray. The inside of her shell is light-yellow and does not seem to have a core. Personality Golf Ball is a smart, yet rude and pushy contestant. She is very shrewd and is often called a "bossy bot" due to bossing other contestants do something for her better. Some contestants say that she is a bozo brain, bossy bot. Kills Trivia * Running gag: Golf Ball would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually after eliminations. * Running gag: All of the teams that Golf Ball joins usually has the word "Name" in the name, such as Another Name, Team No-Name, and A Better Name Than That. This is caused by either not naming the team or by Golf Ball making a mistake while still thinking of a name. ** This applies to all teams she joins excluding the Squashy Grapes. * Golf Ball is one of the few characters who has killed Bubble, occurring in episode 18. * She might have a crush on Tennis Ball, or possibly the other way around. * Many fans of BFDI mistake Golf Ball as a boy, due to her low-tone voice. ** Pen points this out, during Lofty. *Revealed in Reveal Novum by Dictionary, Golf Ball has 336 dimples, and is state as an "ugly menace". * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant voiced by Michael Huang. ** Most of the armless characters are voiced by Cary Huang, while Nickel is voiced by AnimationEpic. Tennis Ball was once voiced by Michael, but has been replaced by Cary. * Also, she states she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in BFDI, and that she is tied for 1st in BFDIA due to not being eliminated. ** The only other armless female in BFDI is Ice Cube, meaning she received the last place out of armless females. ** She is as well the lowest ranking armless contestant overall. ** In BFDI tips and tricks, the one tip is to calculate the percentage of your own change of winning every week, if not every day. * Golf Ball originally didn't have enough votes to join BFDIA, however, InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. * Golf Ball was the only female in Another Name. * She has a kill count of 5 since she killed Bubble in episode 2 (along with Flower) and episode 8. She also killed Fries, Gelatin, Pencil, and Book in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * She is one of the few contestants to be froze by Gelatin. The others are Gelatin, Flower, Firey, Tennis Ball and everyone currently on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * If not counting Spongy for rejoining in episode 14, Golf Ball is the first armless contestant to be eliminated. * Golf Ball and Needle are the only two contestants to use their Win Tokens. By coincidence, they are also both females. * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant to win and use a Win Token. * Golf Ball was the only female contestant on Another Name, and also the lowest ranking contestant on that team as well. * In the three-team stage of BFDI, Golf Ball was the only armless contestant eliminated, as Coiny and Teardrop were also eliminated in that stage, but had arms. * Golf Ball doesn't like when someone uses degrees Fahrenheit, as seen in It's a Monster. * She ties with Pin For the least votes in BFDI at only 26. **She actually has 20 votes, due to her win token, technically having the least votes. * In BFDIA, Golf Ball has 1086 likes and 1271 dislikes. * In IDFB, Golf Ball's dimples are less visible. * According to Book in Reveal Novum, Golf Ball has a total of 336 dimples. Speculation * It is possible that Golf Ball wasn't originally a Golf Ball, seen in Welcome Back, and that she used to be a spherical white ball (possibly a ping-pong ball). The nailed-baseball bat possibly gave her punctures being her dimples. Error * In the voting video in episode 21, Golf Ball is seen with 3 legs holding up signs and still being able to stand up, though this is possibly done for comedic effect. Vote History Gallery Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Golf Ball 2 Revised.png Golf Ball's Promo Pic.png|Golf Ball's Promo Picture to Rejoin BFDI. Golf Ball 9.png Golf Ball 10.png Golf Ball 11.png|Golf Ball looking back. Golf Ball 13.png|golf ball surprised OLDgolfball.png Beta Golf Ball.jpg|golf ball in total fiery island GBBFBIntro.PNG|Golf Ball as she appears in the intro for BFB. See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Golf Ball Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That